newfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Jilly Coppercorn
Jilly Coppercorn — Character in Newford series, by Charles de Lint. What Jilly Coppercorn is one of the linchpins of Newford's stories, having friends in many circles, among humans, Seelie Courts (Faeries), and "cousins". She is also one of the few de Lint characters to appear in most Newford novels. About (details) Jilly is part of the Newford art scene. Personality and Character Jilly is always in a good mood; called 'relentlessly cheerful' finds the best in everything and everyone, Jilly has a close connection to everything magical and "Otherworldly". Jilly always showed up to her friends reading, book signing, gallery opening, gig—she could be counted on to celebrate her friends successes. The same was true with life's hard knocks—she was always there when a friend was needed. Physical Decription Slender with unruly curly brown hair, enjoys wearing clothing that's too big for her, often has paint on her. Friends called her the "Rackham pixie". Art / Talent * Jilly is part of a group called: Five Coyotes Singing Studio — includes: Isabelle Copely, Sophie Etoile, Meg Mullally, Claudia Feder, Jilly Coppercorn, Other Details * Jilly is touched by the spiritworld in a way that she has a “shine” about her that conveys her strong and almost magical spirit. * Friends who showed up at the hospital: Sophie, Wendy St. Clair, Prof Dapple, Christy, Saskia (Christy's girlfriend), Holly Rue, Sue, Izzy, Meran,Cerin, Desmond, Cassie, Mona Morgan, Lou Fucceri, Angel. * Jilly doesn't like change Early Life Jilly Coppercorn was born Jillian May Carter in a section of Tyson called Hillbilly Holler. She has at least one younger sister, Raylene, and an older brother Del. From a very young age, Del raped and tortured Jilly. The only comfort to Jilly during these earliest years was a tree in the fields behind her mobile home to which she read fairy tales. This tree is somehow connected to Nokomis, aka White Deer Woman, who hears Jilly, and blesses her. This blessing makes many comment (particularly the non-human denizens of Newford) about a "glow" that radiates from her. Life on the Streets When Jilly couldn't take Del's abuse anymore, she ran away from home and, after a series of foster homes, took up a life of drugs and prostitution. Eventually, she ended up in Newford. When she found herself without a home or cash or drugs and hadn't eaten for several days, she was rescued by Lou Fucceri (a police officer) and Angela Marceau, who ran a home for runaways. Before The Onion Girl Jilly changed her name to Jilly Coppercorn in an attempt to disassociate from her past. She went to school and got a degree in Fine Art, and became very active in helping others who had similar experiences (Children of the Secret). Due to her blessing from Nokomis, she gathered a wide coterie of friends, among them Joe Crazy Dog, Whiskey Jack, Geordie Riddell, his brother Christy Riddell, their sister Christiana Tree, Sophie Etoile, Professor Bramley Dapple, and the crow girls. Books & Stories Appears In * Dreams Underfoot #1 — ** Main Character: "Winter Was Hard", "In the House of My Enemy" ** Secondary Role: "Timeskip"; "Freewheeling"; "The Conjure Man"; "The Moon is Drowning While I Sleep * Memory and Dream #5 * The Ivory and the Horn #6 * Trader #7 * The Onion Girl #11 * Tapping the Dream Tree #12 * Widdershins #16 * Promises to Keep #21 * The Very Best of Charles de Lint #n/a ** "In Which We Meet Jilly Coppercorn" ~ Short story * In the House of My Enemy (story) #n/a Character Connections Events in the Series (spoilery area) ✥ Dreams Underfoot #1: : "The Stone Drum": Jilly Coppercorn and Meran Kelledy travel down below to return the Stone Drum that does not belong to them. :"Timeskip": The fiddler Geordie Riddell, one of Jilly's best friends, finally gets lucky in love, only to have his girlfriend captured by a ghost. The story is concluded in "Paperjack". :"Freewheeling": :"The Conjure Man,": Helps Wendy St. James find an acorn from the Tree of Tales, telling her that only she can be the one to plant and nurture it, since both John and the tree itself chose her. ~ Cauldron :"The Moon is Drowning While I Sleep": Sophie confides her strange dreams to Jilly. : "Winter Was Hard": : "In the House of My Enemy": a powerful look at Jilly's past and the reasons for her helpfulness toward a pregnant junkie. +++++++ ✥ Memory and Dream #5 Jilly is a co-art student with Izzy at Butler U. Friends with her, Kathy and Alan. ✥ The Ivory and the Horn #6 ✥ Trader #7 ✥ The Onion Girl #11 Jilly gets hit and paralyzed by a hit and run driver. Her loft is vandalized and it seems possible that she was hit on purpose. While asleep, she takes trips into the otherworld to visit with Joe Crazy Dog (aka Bones). ✥ Tapping the Dream Tree #12 ✥ Widdershins #16 ✥ Promises to Keep #21 ✥ In the House of My Enemy (story) #n/a ✥ In the House of My Enemy (story) #n/a ✥ The Very Best of Charles de Lint #n/a — "In Which We Meet Jilly Coppercorn" Quotes : I'm an onion girl, like in that song Holly Cole sings. And what I'm most afraid of is that if you peel back enough layers, there won' the anything left of me at all. everyone'll know who I really am. The Broken Girl. The Hollow Girl. Notes / Comments There are two types of Jilly Coppercorn stories, ones in which she is the main character and ones in which the main character comes to her for advice or sympathy. In Dreams Underfoot, Jilly plays a secondary role in "Timeskip", "Freewheeling," "The Conjure Man," and "The Moon is Drowning While I Sleep." Two other stories in this book have Jilly as the main character, "Winter Was Hard" and "In the House of My Enemy." The latter story is a powerful look at Jilly's past and the reasons for her helpfulness toward a pregnant junkie. References See Also * Chronological List of Newford books * Children of the Secret External References *The Wordwood | Char / JillyCoppercorn browse *Jilly Coppercorn | People/Characters | LibraryThing *Characters *The Onion Girl - Wikipedia *Jilly: The Early Years *(7) Jilly Coppercorn Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Newford Art Scene